Good for You
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. An intimate night between two reptiles. Karai notices how the grooves of his shell can help suppress her irritated scales. Leorai.


_This was basically taken from one of my Leorai vignettes, "Serpentine." Thanks to Andromakhe who persuaded me to write this, from a while back. Dedicated to her because of her love for these two reptiles. Hopefully, I captured the right tone in this piece, and sorry that it took so long to finally upload._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Azure orbs followed the slithering serpent, who knocked down several manuscripts from the bookshelf and slanted the aligned photographic frames from the walls, while impatiently hissing through her teeth. By unwearyingly observing her in the privacy of his bedroom, he realized her unpleasantness. Taking note from his brother's lecture, he learned that snakes tend shed their old skin, in order to obtain their new one. Irritability took over during the season, as well as the aligning changes within her body. Karai had dashed in, unsuspectingly, and hastily disorganized his neatly kept room. Still, he let her be.

The serpent, finally composed, spun to face the placid turtle. "Leonardo," she lowly hissed, "are you busy?" He cocked his head, gaze focusing on the thin layer of flaky skin from her coils and red patches that scattered her body.

"I'm not busy," he replied. "Is there anything you need assistance with?" he asked earnestly. Blue eyes linked her green irises, smiling and attentive for anything that she would need to acquire from him. Karai only sighed, looking down prior to returning her stare toward his, after noticing something in his hands.

"What's that?" Leo glanced down to where she pointed, at his hands, which carefully held a thick ivory cloth, nicely folded.

"Oh," he hoisted, sauntering towards her. "It's for you, actually." A faint red hue appeared on his cheeks as he stood close, distinctly noticing that she stood a few good inches taller than him. Lifting the material, he whispered, "I've been meaning to return it to you." Inspecting the item with a vigilant hand, she awkwardly took the cloth, and detected that there was something hidden amid. Lifting her gaze to his, Leonardo carefully unfolded the fabric, revealing her knife. The same exact one she once threw at him during an attack. Karai smiled, as the memories passed by. She saw how polished the steel of the blade seemed, carefully noting that he must have taken good care of it after all this time.

"Arigato," she responded while covering the knife again with the delicate cloth. "I almost forgot about it." He chuckled quietly.

"You're welcome, Karai."

The serpent turned to place the gift high on one of the two bookshelves, leaving Leonardo to stare. His eyes traveled over her figure, showcasing such curves from her large body. After her mutation, she was much larger in stature, and stronger. Still, he found her even more captivating. He ogled her supple serpentine form, while she continued to carefully set the present aside. Subconsciously, he licked his lips, but caught himself immediately before she could notice when facing him.

Her smile soon fell once sensing a sharp jolt across her scales. Her fangs harshly bit and scraped her shoulder, relieving the sudden irritation. "Urgh, I can't take this anymore!" She slithered away, climbing over the bed and burying her face between the cushioned pillows. Leonardo helplessly stared before treading in her direction. Stepping onto the mattress to gently lay a hand on her shoulder, palm tracing the thick and jagged scales, he calmed her by melodiously humming a tune.

"Sorry if it's not a lot." He pulled back. "I don't have nails." He chuckled while waving his fingers, but was surprised when her hooked tongue licked the corner of his mouth, immediately freezing him. Lips apart, he stared as she stirred closer, inching her way towards his warming reptilian skin, wrapping her arms around him as her tail rested over his legs.

"Mmm, why do you always make me feel so good?" Karai breathlessly mouthed, while shutting her eyes, listening to the beating of his racing heart. Pallid skin shone against the dim lighting of his bedroom, he noticed, as they laid together. His thick fingertips trailed over her ruffled shoulders, feeling its sharpness. Almost dozing off, he nuzzled closer, easing into a deep slumber. However, he was soon interrupted as soft gentle rubs traveled low. He let out a stumble moan when she shifted, a curve rolling against his abdomen before pushing him back, making him rest on his carapace. A hand rose to timidly land on her backside, teasing her with chaste touches. She stifled a moan at his soft caress, followed by a fast pace of low panting.

He felt himself throb, pulsating at the lingering strokes lowering between his thighs, quivering as flicks of tongues suckled his sensitive covering. Arching, fists clutched at the loose bed sheets while the serpent hummed against a thigh. She rose, ceasing her movements, and began to gently sway her curvaceous figure, luring his blue orbs. Quietly panting, Leonardo lifted to rest on his elbows, mouth agape, mesmerized by the sinuous dancing. His tongue licked his lips as her curves continued to float in rhythm.

Whimpering, his hand reached out, palm over coils, ceasing her voluptuous dance. Karai strove to prolong each second to rouse his craving, and long enough to succumb her needs. Remembering the coarseness of his carapace, she wrapped her long tail round his bicep, rolling the startled turtle. Turning his head, eyes lit up when catching her serpentine form hovering over him. He groaned at the extra weight once she settled above. Stirring inside, he held in a breath as she began to gracefully forge her coils over his shell, scales grooving his plates. After a few strokes, he breathed out, eyes shutting while head resting on the bedding, hands clutching the sheets. Soft grunts were overheard as quiet moans tempted his yearning. The colliding of her scales and his carapace dove him to a frenzy of no return. Carnal needs invited him, desiring to abruptly lift and turn, to grab and stun her by locking lips to extent their voracious pleas. Still, he stayed submissive, letting her glide, grope, and press against him, leaving him fully vulnerable.

Sensing his submissive body language, she slowed her movements, averting her gaze to his calmed expression. Knowing him well enough, she smirked at his stillness before wrapping her long tail around his right leg, tenderly tightening her hold enough to alert him. He squeaked, hands unclasping the sheets, and face turning around to take a glimpse of her sudden dominance. Her gaze peered at his lower region, ultimately shaking her head when seeing that he hadn't suppressed her requirements. Again, she rocked against him, more roughly to overhear his groans of pleasure.

Leonardo shifted, arching his back once her thrusts became too rigid. His breathing became louder, eyes foggier from the stimulation. Images roamed his mind, of her body underneath him, entering her, his own hands drifting over her curves, biting her skin, and setting his own pace. His imagination continued, arriving at a fantasy of her fully coiling his entire body, leaving his arms free, while tightening her hold on him as her fangs penetrated his shoulder - just enough to bring him over the edge of ecstasy.

Loudly moaning at his lewd thoughts, he placed his hands beneath him, slowly lifting to balance on his knees.

He moaned once he emerged, satisfying the serpent that resided atop him. Her fangs tickled the back of his neck, as an arm hovered under him. A flick of its tongue made him flinch, though still waiting for more carnal teasing. Disappointment creased his brow ridges as soon as she pulled away. Panting, he faced her, finally able to see her entire self. Pheromones entered his nostrils, eyes lighting up as her scent caused him to shudder. Removing herself from him, she swiftly slithered over by his side, helping him to sit up. Karai smiled, long thin arms wrapping his shoulders and snout rubbing his cheek. Legs stretched out comfortably, his rough hands grabbed her fuller hips, lifting her to rest on his thighs.

She hissed as his erect member grazed her cool plates. He focused on Karai, admiring her reptilian characteristics, as a hand cupped her cheek. Both beamed, prior to locking lips, carefully suckling at each other's mouths. Timidly, his teeth nibbled the side of her mouth, eager for her fangs to bite back. Once receiving, he moaned, head tilting back, as her snake hands bit in return on his neck. As he was distracted, her tail sneaked between them, gently wrapping itself around his engorged self. Hands immediately gripped her hips, feeling a driving sensation all over. Karai only hummed, cooing him to remain silent.

Continuing her ministrations, she moved in rhythm, sliding up and down his plastron, once more relieving the irritation of her inflamed skin. The turtle grieved loudly, not justifying of the company that remained throughout the lair.

"Quiet, Turtle. You know we aren't alone here," she purred against his ear. Prior to savoring such gratifying ecstasy from her tugging, he grabbed the end of her tail, grunting once pulling her away, just before guiding her hips over.

Her hands instantly clutched his shoulders, its teeth digging into his flesh. Clenching his jaw, he pulled her forward, snout against the side of his neck, while her tail again wrapped itself around his thigh. Thrusting upward, one hand lowered to press her back side forward, moving her in similar pace as him.

He tilted his face, quivering as her hot breath wafted his face. His mouth closed around the base of her long neck, until nibbling and feeling the tight coils across his tongue. Karai hissed, but remained alert of the increasing motions, readying herself by tightening her grip on his leg, causing him to swiftly turn to his side, bringing her with him. Once the longing euphoria began to erupt within, his let go of her neck and quickly pressed his lips against hers. His oversized hand removed itself from her backside, to gently push her further onto the bed, her snake heads roughly leaving behind marks on his carapace, as he quickly climbed over her to finish.

He sped up, spring board trilling, neither caring of wandering neighbors. She bucked alongside his rhythm, increasing their drive, mewling his name over and over again as he plunged. He couldn't find his voice to say any satisfying callings. He was too lost within the enraptured ache.

She arched, tail uncoiling to swing around his shell, both climaxing together. Heart exceeding speed, skin trembling, and cries of pleasure flowed before them.

Tiredly panting, he fluttered his eyes open, vision faltering, though still catching a glimpse of her sultry body underneath him, still firmly holding him. Karai examined him, smiling when he leaned forward, placing several pecks over her perspired chest plates.

"Mmm, what a surprise that was." He chuckled at her comment, lifting her from underneath to kiss her brackish snout. "About your shell helping me out."

"You're welcome." He winked while continuing to leave behind trails of kisses.

Karai embraced the sounds of his pecks, sighing in content. She soon draped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close, and prior to reversing their position. The serpent snuggled the turtle tight, only to pull back to run her serpentine physique sinuously across his plastron once more.


End file.
